


Somewhere Between Fuck You and I'd Fuck you

by withmarkers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 15:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12192585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withmarkers/pseuds/withmarkers
Summary: Short piece written for a tumblr prompt. Anonymous requested Liam having a crisis over Theo without a shirt on. That pretty much covers it.





	Somewhere Between Fuck You and I'd Fuck you

Theo looks down at his shirt with distaste. “I liked this shirt,” he complains, mournful. The white cotton fabric is absolutely shredded around his shoulders and torso, mostly-dried blood staining the tattered edges.

“Shut up!” Malia and Liam snap at the same time, but Malia’s tone is harsh where Liam’s is pure fear. His heart is beating hard and fast, painful in his chest. The shirt is more red than white, now, exposing the three deep gashes stretching across from Theo’s chest down nearly to his left hip.

Liam can see the skin slowly knitting itself together - it was a beta and not an alpha werewolf that attacked them, thank god - but he is still shaking and furious. He stalks up to Theo and shoves him, hard. “You pushed me!”

Theo staggers back against a tree and groans. “You were in the way!”

“I had it covered!”

“So did I!”

“I could have taken him!”

“Liam, he was twice your size!”

“Then we should have worked together!”

Theo scowls at him in response, yanking off the remains of his t-shirt in one go.

Liam’s breathing is still coming hard and fast. His eyes are glued to Theo’s now-healed torso and his heart is still pounding and why won’t he stop staring –

“See something you like?” Theo drawls, and Liam looks away with a monumental effort. This leaves him staring straight into Theo’s eyes, which are heavy-lidded and… sweeping up and down Liam’s body with zero subtlety whatsoever.

Liam punches him in the face. “You’re an asshole.”

He can’t keep from twisting his head around nervously, though, checking to see if Malia has heard them. He knows it’s futile, since they’re less than twenty feet apart, but she’s in deep conversation with Lydia near the tree line and gives no indication that she’s heard.

“What is with your obsession with breaking my nose?” Theo protests, groaning again.

“You just hit on me!” Liam hisses as quietly as he can, picking up Theo’s shirt and flinging it at him.

“Is this how you normally react to that? Cause I gotta say, people don’t really appreciate-”

“Shut up, Theo!”

“Why?” Theo smirks, drawing himself up to his full height, and steps closer. “Am I making you uncomfortable?”

Liam swallows, clenches his fists against the bolt of arousal shooting down his spine.

Theo drags his eyes up and down Liam’s body again, slower this time, expression almost predatory. He takes another step closer. Two. Three.

Liam steps back, and suddenly he’s pressed up against a tree trunk. “What the hell are you doing?” His limbs are frozen, torn somewhere in between fight and flight.

“I’m going to tell you a secret,” Theo murmurs to him, all low voice and warm body almost-but-not-quite touching Liam’s from chest to toe. He’s so close their lips aren’t more than an inch apart.

Liam’s throat tightens around the words he forces out. “What the hell are you doing,” he repeats, annoyed that there isn’t any heat behind it, no strength.

Theo leans forward that last inch and speaks directly into his ear, lips brushing the skin. I’m not here for Scott, Liam. I’m here for you.”


End file.
